


Lullabye

by angrytitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, a bit of blood, bathtime, cuties being cute, ereri fluff, fluff for your soul, four in the morning, takeda lullabye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to win, you have to fight, right? Well, Eren got the fight knocked right out of him, as if he had any fight left after that exhausting day. And where is he? What's Levi gonna think? DAAMN. He's really screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: TAKEN FROM MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT. If you happen to read this twice, please note that THIS IS NOT STOLEN. Thank you.

Eren had come home exhausted. His legs were about to give out. His arms were virtually useless. There was a ringing in his ears and a throbbing in his head. His whole body was dirtied with sweat and dust. And there was blood. Blood trickling down from a spot on his forehead, curving around his eyelids and down his cheek. He had no taste in his mouth, no smell in his nose, no sound in his ears. He was so beaten. And so, so, tired.

He stumbled in the front door at three in the morning to find Levi standing in the living room. Levi was already in pajamas, standing around frantically feeling his hair, trying desperately to calm himself as he awaited Eren's return. He was just about to go looking for him when he walked in. Levi took in a deep breath and a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god." He breathed, letting his arms down. "I was so fucking worried, you have no idea. What happened to you? Are you okay?" At that moment, while Levi was querying Eren like his mother if he got home late, his lover collapsed on the floor.

"Ow." Eren mumbled, too lazy and too tired to stand back up.

"Holy shit." Levi said to himself as he rushed over to Eren protectively. "What happened to you?" He pulled his partner into his arms and hugged him tightly, not caring about the filth. "Come here. Tell me."

"W-well..." Eren mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes as Levi watched his every movement like a hawk. "On my way home... I had to take a detour because of constuction...and I got lost...and it got really dark...and I found myself in this thug neighborhood and I got beaten up...I was too tired to fight back...I called a cab...I'm sorry I worried you." Eren was close to crying at remembering his dreadful failure to get home, and how badly he had worried his fiancé.

"Just call me next time, brat!" Levi cried, clutching his lover tighter upon hearing what happened to him. "God...I was so worried..." Suddenly, Levi dropped Eren. "You're filthy. And you're bleeding!"

"S-sorry..." Eren muttered, reaching his arms out, hoping to feel Levi's warm embrace once again. Levi pulled him to his feet with his unbelievable strength for a man his size.

"Cmon, I'll run you a bath." Levi said. He kissed Eren's dry, cracking lips, just happy to know that he was okay. He helped Eren to their small bathroom. He sat Eren on the closed toilet and turned on the hot water. He waited until it was warm and began filling the tub. He hummed one of his favorite lullabies, Takeda Lullaby, as he began undressing his fiancé. Eren would have usually told Levi that he could do it himself, but today he was too tired and too weak to even move. He was just...so...sleepy. And Levi's humming...what song was it? Eren didn't know.

"Tch." Levi shook his head as he took off Eren's shirt and scanned his bruised chest. He ran his fingers over Eren's chest, circling his wounds.

"That tickles." Eren said quietly, relaxing his shoulders to the sound of the running water. Levi slipped his pants off and shook his head at more bruises. Eren said nothing as he sat naked, still exhausted. Levi continued to hum, turning off the water and helping Eren into the bath. Eren sighed as he submerged his naked body into the water.

Levi went to work, taking a washcloth and gently cleaning the blood and dirt from his lover's face. Every time the water-soaked rag touched his forehead wound, Eren would but his lip and hiss. Levi would then ruffle his hair. Levi let Eren soak in the water for a bit. He began singing quietly, not really saying words, but just saying "ah". It was the same tune he was humming to Eren.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren asked. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the warm bath.

"Yes? Are you okay?" Levi replied worriedly.

"What song are you singing?" Eren asked again, opening his eyes to look over at his fiancé.

"Oh, nothing." Levi waved it off. "Just something my mother used to sing for me when she was still alive."

"Tell me more." Eren smiled.

"It's called the Takeda lullaby, I think."

"Do you know the words?"

"Yeah..."

"Will you sing for me?"

"...I don't know." Levi said bashfully, slipping Eren's wet hand in his. "Hey, look... I love you, you know?"

"I know...I love you, too."

"You really had me worried there. I just- please don't do that again. Just call me. If anyone tries to beat you up...just call me."

"I couldn't call you. They robbed me." Eren looked down.

"What?"

"They took my phone and my wallet. Luckily I keep extra money in my shoe, so I could pay for a taxi." Eren looked back up, smiling slightly. "They tried to take the ring you gave me. I had to fight for that." He held up his left hand, showing off the wedding band Levi had proposed to him with, slightly dirtied with blood.

"Jaeger." Levi shook his head, smiling at himself. Eren treasured that ring like he treasured everything else Levi gave to him. He fought hard for the ring they tried to take- kicking and thrashing as they tried to force it off his finger. The had even gone so far as to take out a knife and threaten to cut his finger off. Eren snatched his hand back before socking one of them in the face.

Levi kissed him.

"Jaeger." He mumbled, his lips on Eren's.

"Not for long." Eren replied between kisses. "Next month, I'll be Ackerman."

"I thought you weren't changing your name." Levi said, briefly taking his mouth off of his lover's to speak.

"Changed my mind." Eren shrugged. Levi washed Eren's hair and dried him off. Eren dressed himself in a sleeping shirt and brushed his teeth. Levi curled up in bed at four in the morning. Eren joined him.

Eren was still sore, bruised all over, and so, so tired. He could barely move anymore- that bath had soothed him, though, and he was feeling much cleaner. Levi nuzzled close to Eren's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Eren kissed Levi's forehead and spoke.

"Hey, Levi..." He whispered.

"Yes?" Levi answered.

"Will you sing for me now? Please?" Eren smiled at him in the darkness of their bedroom. The window above their bed was open, letting in the starlight and a cool breeze in the musty air. Levi looked up at Eren and saw his eyes. He just couldn't say no to those sparkling doe-eyes that glittered in the darkness. Slowly, he began singing.

"Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya..." Levi sang in his low, beautiful voice. It was liquid velvet being poured into Eren's ears.

"Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi...Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo, Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi..." Levi loved to sing to Eren. Eren stroked his hair as Levi sang into Eren's chest.

"Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba ijiru, Mori mo ichi-nichi..." The stroking stopped. Eren fell asleep. Levi continued to sing.

"Yaseru-yara...Hayo-mo-yuki taya, Kono zaisho koete, Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi, Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi..."


End file.
